This invention relates to radio receiving devices of the kind installed in the driver's seat of an automobile or other vehicle.
Heretofore, it has been common practice with radio receiving devices of the kind described to form a cavity in the instrument panel a at an appropriate location thereon in front of the driver's seat to accommodate a radio receiver b of the push button or other type, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 1 in the accompanying drawings. According to this practice, however, the radio receiver b has usually been in a position substantially spaced from the steering wheel c and this has unavoidably involved considerable trouble on the driver's part for radio controlling operation as his hand normally resting on the steering wheel c must be stretched therefrom sidewise a substantial distance to the radio receiver.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a radio receiving device of the kind described which is free from the inconvenience previously encountered as described above.
According to the present invention, there is provided a radio receiving device which comprises a portion of the instrument panel in front of the driver's seat which is protruded in the vicinity of the steering shaft of the vehicle, and control and indicator means arranged respectively on a side face and the front face of the protruded portion of the instrument panel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a radio receiving device for automotive use of the character described which is provided with control means including a single control shaft to serve the dual function of selecting radio stations and setting on the frequency indicator the receiving frequency assigned to each of the radio stations selected.
The above and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention.